Lovestruck
by Jam loves summer
Summary: Bella is looking for her soul mate. She follows the guide lines of Angela Webber's new book "Lovestruck" Will he be the guy she just fell in love with or Edward, the one who has never left her side and is hiding his true feelings for her?
1. Just Believe

**If you watched the movie..you'll know what happens, and if you didn't, you'll love it anyways! ;) But here it is, The twilight version of lovstruck! Enjoy!**

* * *

Just Believe

"Mother!" I cried out. _She was leaving..Leaving!_ "Mother don't leave!!"

_Edward,_ Elizabeth thought as she pried her son's fingers off her blouse, _I'm sorry my son. Take care of Alice for me.._

"Edward," She spoke, trying to find the words that just wouldn't get through her teeth. She put her hand up to my cheek. "I love you." Before I could even respond, She ran to the taxi waiting outside the gate and it drove off down the street.

"Mother!!"

I couldn't process this through my mind. She's gone. Gone, gone gone! But why, we loved her! She loved us. Why mother, why would you leave us? I fell to the ground, shaking. The rain pounding again the cement around me. This is just a nightmare, I kept telling myself. I'll wake up to find my mother cooking breakfast humming the tune of claire de lune.

But I couldn't believe that lie. The tears kept running down my cheeks as I yelled out my mothers name one last time.

"Edward! Pleassee stop crying! Pleaaase." A blurry figure came into view. A girl in a fairy like costume carrying a silver wand in one hand and an umbrella in the other. "Edward.." It was Bella. My best friend. "I..can't..I..Mother..gone." I croaked out. She sat down by me, whispering words of apology and reassuring words. "Shhh. Its okay. I'm here."

Later that day, I hid in my meadow. It was my thinking place and it relaxed me no matter how upset I was. I loved the peacefulness, the beauty, and how everything just seemed to glow. It was my heaven, I called it. No one knew about it..Well I thought anyways.

I stole a glance at the red envelope sitting on a nearby rock. I slowly walked over toward it and picked it up. _I wonder who would of put this here._ Or rather, who followed me.

I flipped the card over on the back to try and reveal who it was from but no name. Just my name on the front in white crayon.

I carefully took out the letter and began to read:

_"Edward, do you believe in destiny? I do. I think destiny makes everything you wish for come true. It will get through to the people you love and guide them back to you. They will come back. Now, I have a surprise for you. Go to your house and take 10 steps forward."_

I reread the letter one more time. _Who could of sent this? The handwriting is not familiar to me..I guess, I'll have to find out. _

Wasting no time at all, I quickly tucked the letter into my pocket and sprinted to the door of my house. _Here goes nothing!_ I closed my eyes and walked ten steps away.

My eyes fluttered open and I frowned. _The tree house? _I looked around in frustration hoping to see this mystery person. Just when I was going to give up, a beautiful voice called my name.

"Edddiieeee!" I looked up and there was Bella grinning and waving. She was still wearing the fairy costume as before with the wand still in her hand. I smiled at the sight and climbed up to the ladder and sat beside her.

"You know," she started off, "This wand will make your wishes come true, I promise!" She extended her hand outwards, offering the wand. I hesitated but took the wand and held it to my heart.

She giggled and threw her arms around me. "Just believe." She whispered. I smiled down at her and put my arm around her. "Thankyou Bella, my best friend."

* * *

First Chapter! kinda short but this is my first story in a while! R&R Tell me what you think!

-Jam


	2. Surprise

Thanks for the reviews! :) Haha, and before I forget, in the last chapter Edward is eleven and Bella is ten. I'm sorry I left that out! But okay, just getting that out of the way, now onto chapter two! :D Oh and PS: Rosalie and Emmett aren't dating yet...YET!! Alright, ENJOY!

* * *

_Seven years later..._

I woke up to the sunlight blinding my vision. A sunny, Sunday morning. I dragged myself out of bed and into the bathroom to shower. _Today I'm turning seventeen,_ I thought. _Seventeen!_ As if last year's sweet sixteen could beat being seventeen.

Knowing that I had a huge feast downstairs on the kitchen table waiting for me, I hurried out of the shower and threw on a pair of dark jeans and a dark blue tanktop. _Decent, Just..average. _I said to myself looking in the mirror.

I rushed down the stairs loosing balance on the very last step. Instead of landing on my face, two strong arms held me up. I looked up to see Edward, he was always saving me from breaking bones. _I really need to find a way to make it up to him. _I was so lost in my thoughts that I hadn't even noticed that everyone else was around the table, enjoying my mom's cooking.

"Thanks Ed." I pulled myself out of his hold and smiled. "Always the lifesaver."

"No problem. What are _best_ friends for?" He replied, smirking. "Besides, It's not like I had a choice..I don't want you getting hurt on your birthday and all." He quickly added as we approached our friends.

"Bella!! Your the big ONE SEVEN!" Emmett got up from where he was sitting and pulled me into a huge hug, lifting me off the ground.

"Emmett...can't...breathe!" Everyone laughed at this site, I couldn't help it either. Who ever said laughing was contagious was definatly right. Although, it didn't help my breathing problem much.

Finally Emmett loosened his gasp on me then placed me back on my feet and I inhaled deeply. Everyone laughed again watching me, inhale and exhale deeply repeatly.

After my breathing session, Everyone said their happy birthday wishes and Alice began rambling on what she planned for today and shopping sales. I quickly sat down drinking the orange juice set out on the table then started on eating the pancakes. I grabbed the Sunday newspaper and began reading, tuning out the voices of my friends. Suddenly, my eyes wandered to a spot on the page.

"Oh my...THIS CAN'T BE REAL!!" I shouted. All the eyes in the room turned to me.

"What is it Bella?" Alice asked.

I grinned wildly, catching my breath. "Angela's Webber's book just came out! And she's doing an autograph signing tonight!! Please, please Al come with me!"

Alice frowned. "I would.." she started, "But me and Jasper have to um..help my mom with stuff, yeah thats it." Jasper nodded in agreement.

I turned to the other couple. "Rose..Edward?" They looked at eachother, panic showing slightly in their eyes and gave apologetic shakes. For some reason, I think everyone was just bailing..Then I turned to Emmett still gulping down a whole glass of orange juice. Then returning to the stack of pancakes that were untouched. I smiled mischeviously. _I got it!_

_"_Emmettttt, you won't bail on me right?" I pouted while he started to say something. "And you know..I could get some of those chocolates you love so much right now. " All of a sudden, Emmett dropped his fork.

"I'LL DO IT!!" _Hook, line and sinker! Bella scores! _A triumphant smile was planted on my face. I knew that would do the trick!

"Thanks Em!" He nodded and continued stuffing pancakes in his throat, mumbling words that didn't make sense.

* * *

_Later that night..._

"EMMETT, come ON! We're gonna miss the book signing if you continue walking at that pace!" Emmett quickened his pace and ended up infront of me. We came to the outdoor place just in time for the announcement.

"And I introduce my new book, Lovestruck, The ultimate guide to love, tips, and advice! I will now sign your copies over here." Everyone crowded around grabbed for the books off the table.

"Oh my gosh, Emmett, THE. LAST. COPY!!" I sprinted over the table and dove for the book. _Yes, I have it! No, wait. Noooo!_ I tripped over the loose stone tile on the ground and fell on top of the table as another man took the book and walked away from the scene.

"Em, I had it. I had it!" I whispered. I couldn't understand why I had wanted it so badly or why I started crying about it. I tried to hold back the tears, I was never the person to cry infront of anyone.

"Hey Bella, don't cry. Think of it this way, you can tell people that you fought a hard battle!" He pumped his fist in the air, carrying a invisible sword. As oddly as that sounded, It made me laugh. We both ended up in the drive way of my house, joking and laughing until Emmett stopped.

"Wait, why are there no lights on? I know your mom and she wouldn't be able to sleep until you were home safe and sound." I thought about this, thats true. What if someone got into the house!? I started to panic and ran full speed to the door.

"Mom! Mom! Are you okay!? Mom!?" I banged on the door furiously, waiting for an answer. None. I lifted my hands to knock again until a spotlight shown through an open window. I walked towards the light and saw a copy of Lovestruck!

"Emmett! Look!" I grabbed the book carefully and turned around to the railing of the porch and flipped through the book. All of a sudden, all the lights flipped on.

"SURPRISE!!" Everyone yelled. Edward, Rosalie, Alice, Jasper, and my mom were there with warm smiles. Edward came carefully to where I was leaning on the porch and set a round cake around.

He smiled a lopsided grin and began to sing happy birthday. After everyone was going back inside, he stayed behind and quietly said, " I hope you liked the book." Then walked in the house following Alice.

I slipped in to find everyone eating their cake and ice cream happily and I walked over to claim my piece. Alice jumped up and pulled me into a tight hug. "Bella, I'm sorry! I didn't want to scare you like that but I had to or else it wouldn't have worked out! And do you like the book!? Edward here got it for DOUBLE the price!" She squealed and let go of me, dancing towards her seat to continue eating.

"Really Edward?" I asked in disbelief. _No way I wasn't worth this. He didn't have to do this for me._

"Really." I thanked him a billion times, even thanked him while he walked over with Alice to thier house next door.

After everyone was gone, I went to my room and took a shower. I threw on some shorts and a T shirt and walked over to my bed where my book lay. I opened it to page one, and a red envelope was right there. I took it out and read the letter inside. It was Edwards handwriting, _"Meet me outside my house tomorrow at one. I have a surprise for you."_ Just like Edward to leave things a mystery. I put the letter back in the book and placed it under my pillow. _I wonder what the surprise is_..I thought and drifted off into a peaceful sleep.

* * *

Hope you liked this chapter! I wonder, should I do this chapter over in Edwards POV next? Hmm, I'll let you guys decide! Thanks to my reviewers and sorry it took so long to update! I'll try and update sooner next, next time. But I'm leaving for a vacation Wednesday, but don't worry, It only lasts until Friday ( My birthday! :) ) Well, R&R everyone!

-Jam


End file.
